1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a carbon nanotube film.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are a novel carbonaceous material and have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, CNTs have become an important new material for use in a variety of fields. However, the acquired CNTs are generally in a form of particles or powder and that is inconvenient for applications, unlike a carbon nanotube film.
In one method for making a carbon nanotube film, the carbon nanotube film is pulled out from a carbon nanotube array by using a drawing device, and the carbon nanotube film is then adhered on a surface of a supporting member. A material of the supporting member can be plastic or rubber. However, the plastic or rubber generates static charges, which creates an interaction force between charges when the carbon nanotube film is adhered on the surface of the supporting member. Thus, the carbon nanotube film is unevenly adhered on the surface of the supporting member. For example, stripes emerge on the surface of the carbon nanotube film, which can induce breakage of the carbon nanotube film in application.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a carbon nanotube film, by which the carbon nanotube film can be evenly adhered on a surface of a supporting member.